With or without you
by Purple soup
Summary: Sauke, Naruto, Deidara et Sasori forment un groupe de musique qui va les mener a faire de multiple rencontre jusqu'a leur déchéance..."Finalement, la fin est plus proche que l'on aurait cru" /FIC EN REECRITURE/
1. Improvisation

Voilà, juste pour vous dire que cette fic est plutôt un "essai" et que j'essaie vraiment de prendre en compte toutes les critique et que je veux vraiment me corriger ! J'ai encore un peu de mal à tout mettre en place et je me rends compte que certains passages sont incohérents mais je préfère déjà tout écrire puis re-corriger plus tard quand j'aurais plus d'expérience. J'espère que ça vous permettras tout de même de passer un bon moment !

**Chapitre 1: Improvisation**

Le froid était mordant ce soir. De la brume flottait a ras du sol, tel une couverture, et la lumière des réverbères laissait une large trainée lumineuse dans l'air. Dans la nuit, une seule personne brisait cette tranquillité trop parfaite. Cette personne avançait dans la rue, ses pieds évitant rapidement les pavés mal enchâssés qui dépassaient de la rue. Elle avait l'air pressée. Elle s'arrête soudainement devant une vitrine et contemple son reflet. Ses courts cheveux noirs lui tombent dans les yeux. Le jeune homme passe une main habile dans la matière soyeuse et ses yeux onyx lancent des éclairs. Il est en retard.

Plus tard….

Le jeune homme entre dans la discothèque bruyante et jette son manteau à un garçon qui s'empresse d'aller le ranger. Son regard balaye la salle et s'arrête subitement sur une forme jaune qui lui fonce dessus.

- Naruto….

- SASUKEEEE ! Tu es en retard! on passe dans 5 minutes! remue - toi!

-Naruto, calme toi.

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoute pas et s'acharne sur sa manche comme un gamin. Sasuke soupire mais se résigne à suivre le blond qui l'entraine vers la scène.

- Ah Sasuke!

- Enfin!

- Deidara, Sasori, les salut-il.

Sasori le regarde avec insistance tandis que Deidara l'ignore totalement comme à son habitude et entame une discussion animée avec Naruto.

- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'arriver en retard, lui dit le roux.

- J'ai eu un contre-temps.

- Evite les contre-temps la prochaine fois, on commence juste à se faire connaitre alors pas de scandale.

Sasuke lui lance un regard noir et s'apprête à répliquer qu'il n'en a rien a foutre mais Deidara intervient:

- C'est à nous.

L'adrénaline a envahie la salle et le public est surexcité quand enfin, les membres des "Midnighters" montent sur scène et commencent a jouer. La batterie commence sur un tempo lent qui s'intensifie au fur et à mesure. Naruto est doté d'un talent certain en ce qui concerne le rythme et jamais un autre membre du groupe ne l'a vu faire une seule faute. Puis la guitare électrique se cale doucement sur le rythme de la batterie. Des fans commencent à hurler et on entend quelque sifflement suite à l'entrée de Deidara qui reste de marbre face aux agissements de ses admirateurs. La partie qu'il joue est la plus compliquée du morceau et il doit resté concentré surtout que quelqu'un est venu pour lui ce soir et il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Il ne veut pas la décevoir. Enfin, la voix grâve de Sasuke résonne, et la salle fait silence. D'abord douce et posée, elle monte petit a petit en crescendo avec l'entrée du synthé de Sasori. L'ensemble est magique et Sasuke arrive à toucher le coeur des personnes présentes rien qu'avec sa voix. Il s'arrête de chanter et ferme les yeux pour laisser les instrument mener la chanson à son paroxysme. Quand il les réouvre doucement, son regard tombe sur la seule personne encore accoudée au bar, tous les autres étant sur la piste de dance. Elle le regarde intensément tout en buvant un cocktail bleu. Ses yeux glacier brille d'une lueur d'amusement. Elle fait preuve d'une attitude désinvolte et semble le mettre au défi de continuer à chanter. La partie instrumentale se termine et Sasuke ne lâche pas la jeune fille du regard, oubliant qu'il devra bientôt reprendre.

POV Naruto

Encore quelques accords et ce sera bon, Sasuke reprendra la chanson et moi je n'aurais plus qu'a suivre. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'est-il pas prêt? Qu'est-ce qu'il regarde comme ça? A moins que…. Nooon catastrophe! Ce con a encore trouver une fille! Merde merde merde! C'est pas le moment de draguer! Il m'avait promis! Je vous jure qu'après le concert il va voler sans avoir appris l'atterrissage! Raaah celui-là, il en loupe pas une question connerie!

Bon, que faire? Dei et Sasori ne se sont pas encore rendu compte de la situation et Sasuke n'a pas l'air décidé à chanter…. Et moi je ne peux rien faire avec ma batterie. C'est la fin des "Midnighters". On aura échoué a garder Sasuke dans le droit chemin. Il ne vas pas chanter, il y aura alors un gros blanc puis les fans vont nous huer et nous lancer des tomates. Voilà, il chante c'est la fin. Tiens! Il chante? Il chante! Sasuke chante tout en dévorant une fille du regard! Comme quoi dieu existe! Hallelujah! Nous ne sommes pas morts!

POV Deidara

Qu'est qu'il a l'autre blond à s'agiter comme ça? C'est pas encore fini! Non mais j'vous jure que des fois je sais pas ce qui me retient! Et Sasori-danna qui va encore me hurler dessus parce que j'étais déconcentré. Forcément, avec un énergumène pareil à côté de moi comment je pourrais rester calme moi? Je suis pas amorphe non plus! Aaah enfin c'est fini, je vais pouvoir faire une pose avant de reprendre! Aah! Ah? AAh mais non! Pourquoi ils enchainent une autre chanson? C'était pas prévue ça! Et c'est quoi cette chanson?…..Non mais je REVE! C'est quoi ce délire là! Pourquoi on joue CETTE chanson! Sasuke n'a même pas fini d'écrire les paroles! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait là? il a bu? Mais…mais…. il IMPROVISE! il improvise les paroles! Oh rage, oh désespoir! Et elle c'est qui encore? Une autre surprise? Pourquoi elle danse sur scène? Tiens mais c'est….

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, je publierais la suite plus tard, le temps d'avoir assez de critiques pour savoir si ça vaut le coup de continuer.

plus tard! (j'espère)


	2. Vol imprévu

Désolée, j'ai mis du temps a écrire ce chapitre ! En fait je pensais sérieusement a abandonner cette fic mais bon….. je voulais tenter le 2e chap. alors le voilà ! Il est assez court mais j'étais en manque d'inspiration ^^"

Je remercie Kanami-Ymir pour son com qui m'as fait super plaisir! C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu continuer, merci!

Bonne lecture

* pensée *

**POV Sasori**

L'ambiance était.. Comment dire ? Electrique, tendue… totalement insoutenable en fait. Et pour cause ! Deidara et Sasuke ne se lâchaient pas du regard tout en se hurlant dessus. Et tout ça pour une fille… Certes, une jolie fille mais une fille tout de même. Ils sont vraiment désespérants. Moi, plus je la regarde, plus elle m'énerve ! Après tout, c'est à cause d'elle qu'ils se battent ! Pas que je m'en soucie, s'ils pouvaient s'entretuer ça serait parfait. Non, le seul truc qui m'agace franchement c'est le fait que je doive attendre qu'ils aient fini de se battre pour rentrer à l'appartement. Bon, restons calme et évaluons la situation. Apparemment leur désaccord vient du fait qu'elle soit montée sur scène et qu'elle se soit mise à danser… En tout cas Sasuke ne l'a pas laché du regard. En même temps je le comprends, une fille en chaleur qui vient se trémousser devant vous faudrait être fou pour y résister. Jusque là tout était normal, Sasuke et la fille dansaient, Naruto bavait devant cette scène particulièrement chaude et moi je m'en fichais, puis Dei est devenu écarlate, au début je croyais que c'était de la gène mais en fait non…..il était tout simplement furax….

Deidara : JE T'INTERDIS DE L'APPROCHER !

Sasori : * Hmm, il est toujours aussi rouge... ça jure horriblement avec ses cheveux *

Sasuke : C'est bon calme toi, et c'est pas pour dire mais c'est elle qui m'a allumé ! Et puis, comment je pouvais savoir que c'était ta sœur moi ?

Sasori : * c'est pas faux mais avoue que tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher *

Deidara : Peut-être mais tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher !

Sasori : * copieur ! *

Sasuke, se passe la main dans les cheveux et soupire d'un air las : Ecoute, si j'avais su que c'était ta soeur je...

? : Demi- sœur, on a pas la même mère. Dei, arrêtes s'il te plait, j'ai plus 5 ans !

Deidara : Lydwin…

La jeune fille avait regroupé ses longs cheveux noirs en un chignon et ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs. Elle était assise sur la table de la petite loge qu'occupait les artistes, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air furibard.

Lydwin : Non y a pas de Lydwin qui tienne ! Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui ai quitté la maison il y a 5 ans !

Deidara : Tu sais bien que je n'avais pas le choix et puis je ne supportais plus notre père !

Le visage de Lydwin se fit plus dur et une expression meurtrière passa sur son visage.

Sasori : * Je rève ! Ma parole, mais ce mec est vraiment un boulet ! *

Lydwin : Tu m'as abandonné sans aucuns scrupules oui !

Deidara : Ecoute …

Lydwin le snobe royalement, : Sasuke, j'ai passé une super soirée, c'était vraiment sympa ! Tiens, voilà mon numéro et si tu le donne à Deidara je te tue . Deidara, on a plus rien à se dire ! Salut !

Elle passa devant Deidara sans daigné lui dire au revoir puis se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle claqua sans ménagement, un étrange sourire au lèvres.

Sasori : C'est ce que j'appelle un vent.

Deidara : Oh tais-toi !

Naruto : Bon, ça vous dirait de rentrer ? J'ai faim moi et en plus demain y a cours !

Sasuke, détourne son regard de la porte et prends son sac : Ouais on y va.

**15 mn plus tard**

Naruto , en regardant la pluie battante à travers l'entrée du parking : C'est con….

Sasuke : J'avoue….

Deidara : La salope !

Sasori : N'empêche, je me demande comment elle a réussi à te piquer les clefs qui, pourtant étaient dans ta poche et tout ça sans que tu puisse t'en rendre compte.

Sasuke : Je crois que le pire, c'est qu'elle soit partie avec la voiture.

Deidara : Je la hais !

Reviews?


	3. Vie quotidienne

Genre: Drame/Romance

Disclamer : Tous les personnages hormis Lydwin appartient a Mr Kishimoto

Résumé : Dans ce chapitre on découvre la vie des personnage et leur environnement, c'est un chapitre introductif pour la suite des évenements

Ndla : Je n'avais pas prévu de faire un Drame mais a partir du prochain chapitre la fic va commencer à "mal tourner" pour les personnages

**POV Sasuke**

Bon, je résume la situation, nous sommes actuellement dans un parking souterrain, dehors, il pleut comme jamais, la demi-sœur de Deidara et accessoirement mon ex-prise du soir vient de partir avec la voiture mitée mais Ô combien désirée de ce dernier.

soit on appelle un taxi/ami pour qu'il vienne nous chercher ? Nan, mauvais plan, pour le taxi c'est pas la peine. Sachant que nous allons prendre un taxi à quatre car cet imbécile Naruto ne voudra pas le prendre seul, parce que c'est soi-disant, « beaucoup plus amusant de le prendre tous ensemble ! ouais ! on est tous amis ! », et bien sûr c'est moi qui habite le plus loin donc je descendrais en dernier du taxi, et connaissant les trois autres idiots je vais me retrouver à payer pour tout le monde ce qui est inenvisageable !

Quand à l'ami, c'est simple, on en a pas d'assez proche qu'on puisse réveiller à 5h du mat parce qu'on s'est fait piquer la voiture.

On attend que ça passe ? Non plus, c'est bien parti pour durer deux heure. Et on a cours dans trois heure.

On rentre à pied ? C'est un coup à choper une pneumonie et j'habite a 3km.

On prend le bus ? C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de bus à 5h du matin

Sasori : Moi je rentre, je n'en peux plus d'attendre

Ah bon ? Et bien on est tous très content pour toi mais là tu vois, il pleut et à moins que tu ai un parapluie ou encore mieux, une voiture, on est pas près de rentrer !

Sasuke : Euh je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais il pleut là….

Pour toute réponse Sasori sortit un parapluie de son sac et s'en alla tranquillement. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais le tuer cette fois-ci mais je me calmais.

Deidara : c'est vrai qu'il habite juste à coté….

Sasuke et Naruto :…

Deidara : Et qu'il a une voiture.

Ce soir là, Deidara mouru dans d'étranges circonstances et du rentrer à pied tandis que Naruto et moi allions chercher la voiture de Sasori

**Fin des POVs**

Ce matin là était particulièrement glacial. L'eau sur les trottoirs et les routes avait gelée, rendant ceux-ci particulièrement glissants. Un jeune homme se mouvait aisément entre ses camarades agglutinés devant les portes du lycée. Il se détachait particulièrement des autres, peut-être à cause des ses cheveux blonds éclatants ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement le fait qu'il soit vêtu d'un simple T-shirt noir et d'un jean foncé alors qu'il faisait tout de même 2° C. Il entra sans problème dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, puis alla saluer ses amis qui étaient déjà arrivés.

Naruto : ATCHAAAA !

Sasori : A tes souhaits !

Sasuke : Morves-moi dessus j'te dirais rien !

Naruto : Oh Sasuke, on est plus à ça près !

Sasuke : C'est ça compte là dessus !

Naruto : …..!

Ils allaient recommencer à se disputer comme tous les matins sous les regards exaspérés de Sasori et Deidara quand la sonnerie retentit. C'était une sonnerie du style des aéroports, aigue, impersonnelle et détestée par élèves et professeur, car annonciatrice de la reprise des cours. Naruto et Sasuke se rendait en B16 ou ils avaient cours d'anglais et Deidara et Sasori en V11. Au détour d'un couloir, Naruto (qui d'autre ?) percuta une jeune fille avec d'insupportables et criards cheveux roses.

Sakura : Oh ! Désolée Naruto ! Tu vas bien ?

Naruto : Ouais ouais t'inquiète !

Quand Sakura se rendit compte de la présence de Sasuke, ses joues prirent une teinte rose soutenue et elle détourna prestement le regard tandis que Sasuke haussait un sourcil interrogateur.

**POV Deidara**

_Une jeune fille était recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce. Devant elle notre père était en train de frapper sa mère, il la frappait violemment. Le jeune fille pleurait, tout son petit corps tremblait. Doucement je m'approchais et m'assis devant elle de manière à lui épargner cette horrible scène._

_Deidara : Tu sais, ça ne vas pas durer très longtemps, ta mère va s'en sortir ne t'inquiètes pas._

_La jeune fille leva vers moi ses yeux bleus embués de larmes. Je ne la comprenais que trop bien. Désireux de la rassurer je lui adressais un sourire que je voulais réconfortant._

_Jeune fille : Tu...tu crois vraiment ?_

_Deidara : Mais oui ! Regardes, ils ne se disputent déjà plus._

_En effet, ils avaient cessé leurs disputes et mon père s'excusait._

_Soudain, la jeune fille m'adressa un sourire éblouissant._

_Jeune fille : C' est vrai ! Je te remercie._

_Je lui ébouriffais les cheveux et lui souris à mon tour._

_Deidara : Je m 'appelle Deidara, et toi, comment tu t'appelles? _

_Jeune fille : Moi c'est Lydwin ! Ravie de te connaitre! _

Sasori : Alors, tu rêvasses ?

Deidara : Hein ? Ah, je pensais à...non laisse tomber.

Il avait dût voir que j'étais troublé car ses yeux noisette que je ne connaissais que trop bien, me scrutèrent avec attention.

Sasori : T'as intérêt à tout m'expliquer à la sortie, de toute façon tu sais que je ne te lâcherais pas.

Deidara : Aaah...d'accord.

De toute façon je n'avais pas le choix.

Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre, je suis vraiment étonnée du tournant qu'a pris cette fic. A la base c'était censé être de l'humour ce qui explique les incohérences avec les chapitres précédents mais je modifierais ça quand j'aurais posté le 15e chapitre.

Merci a vous de me lire et bonne année !


	4. Intrusion

Genre: Drame/Romance

Disclamer : Tous les personnages hormis Lydwin appartient à Mr Kishimoto

Ndla : Désolée pour cette si longue attente mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi avec les cours. Donc pendant que je suis en vacances, j'en profite pour faire un chapitre plus long, j'espères qu'il vous plaira.

**Pas de POVs**

La journée était enfin terminée et les cours avaient été ennuyant au possible jusqu'à ce que le directeur, ayant une annonce à faire, réunisse élèves et professeurs dans le forum. Il s'agissait de faire un échange inter-lycéen entre les deux établissements de la ville. Le premier, dans lequel étaient Deidara, Sasori, Sasuke et Naruto, était un lycée général tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal et le second, un établissment privé très côté et assez difficile d'accès de par les épreuves quasi-impossible à passer et le prix assez élevé de l'inscription. Sur ordre de la préfecture, il avait été décidé que les meilleurs élèves du premier établissement auraient la possibilité d'entrer dans le second tandis que les élèves en difficulté pourraient entrer en lycée général s'ils le souhaitaient. Ayant seulement 7 élèves voulant retourner en lycée général, seuls 7 éléves pourraient entrer dans le privé à la suite d'un entretien avec les professeurs et le directeur des deux établissements. Les élèves avaient une semaine pour décider s'ils voulaient ou non tenter leur chance et….

Deidara : C'est de la merde

Sasori : Arrête de te plaindre, c'est une excellente occasion.

Deidara : Tu parles ouais, pour toi et Sasuke peut-être mais Naruto et moi avec la moyenne qu'on a…

Deidara n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva au sol, sous un Naruto visiblement très en colère.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma moyenne ? Elle te plaît pas ? hein ?

Deidara, totalement paniqué : Si ! Si ! Elle est très belle !

Naruto : Et en plus tu te moques de moi ? Tu veux vraiment mourir !

C'est ainsi que Deidara et Naruto se retrouvèrent collés pour 2 bonnes heures car, lorsque leur professeur d'anglais pénétra dans la classe, quelle fut sa surprise de retrouver un Naruto menaçant de frapper un Deidara qui commençait à dangereusement virer au blanc et tout le reste de la classe, observant la scène avec hilarité.

**Plus tard**

Sasori : Et voilà ! Je te l'avais bien dit!

Deidara : De quoi ? Que j'allais être collé ? T'es devin maintenant ?

Sasori : Arrête donc d'être aussi puéril ! Tu sais très bien que Naruto est... chatouilleux au sujet de sa moyenne.

Deidara : Ouais ben sur le coup j'ai pas réfléchi.

Ils étaient actuellement dans une salle d'étude quasiment vide, les élèves préférant aller à l'extérieur. En fait, ils n'étaient que deux. Perdus dans leurs pensées, on entendait que le bruit régulier de leur respiration. Tout à coup, Sasori brisât le silence.

Sasori, hésitant : Tu sais... je voudrais savoir...

Deidara : Oui ?

Sasori : Quelle est exactement ta relation avec Lydwin ?

Le visage de Deidara s'assombrit tout à coup et ses yeux bleus exprimèrent une profonde tristesse. Sasori le remarqua et se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise.

Sasori : Tu n'es...

Deidara : Nan, c'est bon. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, dit-il en lui adressant un petit sourire triste. En fait, on pourrait dire que Lydwin et moi sommes... en désaccord.

Comprenant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, Sasori ne poussa pas la discussion plus loin.

**POV Deidara 1 semaine plus tard**

Sasuke : Non, je n'irais pas.

Deidara, faussement désespéré : Mais pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Aucun intérêt. J'ai choisi un lycée général, ce n'est pas pour aller dans un privé au milieu de l'année.

Deidara : * Dommage, il serait parti je me porterais mieux. Mais bon, faut pas trop en demander. *

Naruto : Venez vite ! Les noms des élèves qui vont venir en échange sont affichés !

Sasuke, avant de se faire brusquement entrainer par Naruto : Mais attends un peu que … !

Deidara : * Tiens, Sasori est déjà là-bas ? Et … c'est quoi ce sourire là ? Attends! Il . Se . Moque . De . Moi ! *

Je le dépasse brusquement mais me retourne tout de même et lui adresse un regard interrogateur. Il me montre le panneau d'un mouvement de menton et je m'aperçois que ses yeux pétillent d'amusement. Pas bon ça. Pas bon du tout. Je parcours rapidement le panneau des yeux craignant le pire.

**POV Sasori**

Sasori : * C'est… jubilatoire. Le revoilà qui passe par toutes les couleurs possibles. Décidément, ça devient une habitude. Vraiment, Dei est trop facilement manipulable. *

Sasori : On doit répéter cet après-midi, on commence à être rouillé. Pourquoi n'inviterais-tu pas ta chère soeur ?

Et le voilà qui me fusille du regard ! ça aussi ça devient une habitude. Mais une rencontre entre ces deux là risque d'être intéressante. Et puis, je sens bien qu'il ne m'a pas tout raconté. Lui et cette fille, ils ont un passé commun. Un passé sombre je pense. A chaque fois que je lui parle de sa soeur, il se renferme brusquement sur lui-même et détourne la conversation. C'est assez inattendu de la part de Deidara, lui qui se livre assez facilement, ça m'étonne qu'il refuse d'en parler - et dieu sait que j'ai insisté !

Deidara, légèrement blasé : Même si je voulais l'inviter elle ne viendrait pas.

Sasuke : Oui mais si moi je lui demande de venir, elle viendra. De plus, on a deux trois trucs à régler avec elle.

Sasori : Comme, par exemple, cette mystérieuse disparition de voiture. Au fait tu l'as récupéré ?

Deidara : Aaah m'en parles pas. J'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque en la retrouvant garé juste en bas de chez moi. Cette fille est vraiment chiante.

Sasuke : On dirait bien que c'est de famille.

Deidara : Oh toi ça va !

Sasori : Au pire, si elle ne vient pas, on la verra dans trois jours et on la trouvera facilement.

Deidara : Je sais et il faut que je me prépare mentalement à tout ça... Je vais mourir.

Sasori : Mais nan, arrêtes de dramatiser! Au fait... ou est passé Naruto?

Sasuke : Il sèche. Il ne me l'a pas dit mais je crois qu'il a un rencard.

Deidara : Comme quoi les miracles existent.

**Pov Naruto**

Il était assis à la terrasse d'un café et attendait patiemment. Aujourd'hui, il a fait un effort ! Il s'est habillé correctement comme dit Sasuke. En fait, il lui a juste piqué des fringues : jeans foncé, chemise blanche et veste noire et... le détail qui change TOUT : les lunettes de soleil! Le brun ne lui voudra pas, de toute façon, il a plein de paires et puis, il s'en rendra même pas compte. Mine de rien, il a la classe comme ça. Aaah que c'est bon de se sentir populaire ! Et dire que pour Sasuke c'est comme ça tous les jours. Le gens qui se retournent sur son passage et qui le regarde d'un air admiratif. C'est grisant. Une jeune fille sort alors du café. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs et porte une jolie robe rose pâle qui lui arrive juste au dessus du genou. Elle salue de la main ses collègues et se dirige à la table de Naruto.

? : Euh...Na-Naruto, c'est bien toi ?

Naruto : Haa Hinata! Je suis content de te voir! Tu es très jolie aujourd'hui !

Sasuke l'avait bien conseillé. La jeune fille sourit au compliment et rougit légèrement.

Hinanta : Je te retourne le compliment. Mais ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de t'habiller comme ça non?

Naruto, gêné: En fait, je n'avais plus que ça à me mettre.

Hinata : On y vas ? Je n'ai pas trop envie de rester ici.

Naruto, se lève : Oui, ou veux-tu aller ?

**Fin des Povs Trois jours plus tard**

Sasuke : Alors ce rencard ?

Naruto : Quel rencard ?

Sasuke : Ne fais pas l'innocent je sais très bien que...

Naruto : Au fait, Lydwin est venu à la répet' ?

Sasuke : Non et ne change pas de sujet d'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'y étais pas ?

Naruto, l'ignorant : Je savais bien qu'elle ne viendrait pas.

Sasuke : Que...

Deidara : Moi aussi, je vous l'avais bien dit.

Sasuke : Mais vous allez me laisser parler oui ?

Sasori : Taisez-vous un peu ! Ils sont là.

Deidara : Qui ?

Sasori : Ben les nouveaux.

En effet, tout un groupe s'était formé autour des anciens élèves du Privé. Parmis-eux il n'y avait que deux filles. L'une d'elles avait de longs cheveux blond et des yeux bleu pâles qui semblaient vides. Elle avait l'air de bien connaître Sakura. Contrairement à elle, l'autre jeune fille avaient des cheveux noirs rattachés en un chignon fait à la va-vite et ses yeux également bleus, pétillaient de malice. Tout à coup, la brune sentit qu'on lui tapait doucement l'épaule se retourna. Lorsque les orbes glacier rencontrèrent les yeux azurs de Deidara, il y eut un moment de flottement puis, la jeune fille se jeta dans les bras du blond.

Deidara : Lydwin...

Lydwin : Je suis désolée, tellement désolée ! Pardon! Je n'aurais pas du!

Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues alarmant Deidara.

Deidara : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Lydwin : Il va te tuer...

Voilà c'est terminé pour cette fois ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ;) Merci de m'avoir lu !

Reviews ? :D


	5. Chapter 5

Désolée mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

**Je tenais à signaler que cette fiction est en réécriture et qu'elle sera donc retardée dans la parution des chapitres (déjà que c'était pas rapide)**

Pour plus de détails, cette fiction ne me convient pas et je la trouve passablement médiocre donc j'ai décidé de TOUT réécrire. D'ailleurs **si vous avez remarquez des choses que vous souhaiteriez que je corrige, j'apprécierais grandement que vous me le signaliez via les "reviews" ou par message.**

Ce que je souhaite corriger :

- J'ai remarqué depuis un moment déjà plusieurs incohérences au niveau de l'intrigue

- Mon style d'écriture change trop brutalement (certainement dû au temps que je met à publier un chapitre)

- Trop de fautes de syntaxe, de ponctuation et d'orthographe

- l'histoire ne plait tout simplement pas

- trop de temps entre la parution de chaque chapitre

Ce que je vais faire :

- Corriger les fautes

- Reprendre intégralement l'histoire

-m'investir plus sérieusement dans cette fic. (Au départ c'était juste pour passer le temps mais par respect pour mes - rares - lecteurs je vais faire en sorte que cela ne ressmble plus à un "brouilon")

**Cela risque de me prendre beaucoup de temps et il risque de ne pas avoir de chapitre avant un mois ou deux** (sachant que je souhaite d'abord écrire plusieurs chapitres avant de publier le premier, pour justement éviter ces incohérences)

Je m'excuse d'avance du temps que cela va me prendre.

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt !

Auregwenn


End file.
